


It Even Comes With A Memory Tube!

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Just a short little snippet at a funeral home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge - **Day 15:** Funeral Home

“Yeah, this is normal,” Dean groused as they toured through the room display room.

“Oh, c’mon, _Dad_. This was your idea, remember? You didn’t want to leave everything up to little ol’ me to decide once you’re gone and I’m all alone in the world,” Claire responded with a fake cheery grin, batting her eyes up at the seasoned hunter.

Dean glared down at the snarky little blonde.  The more time he spent with her, the more he wondered what kind of man Jimmy Novak had been.  From what he remembered, all those years ago, he was a pretty stand-up guy and a more than decent father – willfully agreeing to be strapped to a comet, knowing full well what it felt like, was enough to convince Dean of that.

“I’m beginning to reconsider,” he snarked back.

“I don’t know about you, _Pops_ , but I’m kinda partial to the Ocean Blue,” she replied, gesturing to the casket that boasted an _‘18 gauge steel oval top, light blue crepe interior, with steel bar handles’_. “Look, it even comes with a memory tube!” She made an excited face.

He was completely unimpressed.  But he sighed and played along… with any luck, this case would be done by the end of the day and they could both be back home tomorrow. “Daddy told you, _Claire-bear_ , he wants to be cremated.”

The funeral director immediately piped up. “We have a very lovely selection of all wood caskets just over here…”

Claire smirked and followed the woman.  Dean sighed again but followed none the less.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** The “Ocean Blue” is a real casket I found on the Wiebe  & Jeske website. (<http://www.wiebeandjeskefh.com/products/caskets/>)


End file.
